This invention relates to the brushing of surfaces and more particularly, to the wide area brushing and painting surfaces.
The brushing and painting of surfaces conventionally takes place using a device, known as a "brush" in which a handle extends from one side of a hard block and bristles, hairs or wires are fastened to the opposite side of the block, and are held in place by a metallic or plastic band that encircles the block.
Brushes are used for painting, smoothing, cleaning and polishing. The bristles or wires of the brush may be attached in a fan-like spread or as a compact collection.
The typical brush is suitable primarily for relatively flat surfaces. If irregular surfaces are involved, the width of the brush must be narrowed accordingly.
Because of the limited width of ordinary brushes, attempts have been made to cover relatively wide surfaces using sprayers and other applicators. Such sprayers and applicators often leave an irregular coating. In many cases it is either necessary or desirable to finish the coated surface by brushing in order to achieve desired uniformity and relative smoothness. Unfortunately, the need for subsequent brushing in the case of spraying and other paint applications partially defeats the labor-saving advantage of spraying or using other applicators in the first place.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the brushing of surfaces. A related object is to facilitate the supplemental brushing of surfaces that have been sprayed or coated using other forms of applicators.
Where a brush alone is to be used to apply a coating, for example, of paint, it is desirable for the brush to be as wide as possible. Unfortunately, extending the width of the conventional brush result in a relatively unwieldy device.
A further object of the invention is to achieve an increase in effective brush width without the disadvantages associated with brushed of increased width.
Another object of the invention is to achieve wide area coverage of irregular surfaces as well as wide area coverage of regular surfaces with reduced cost and complexity.